


kyury | why is the moose dead?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [65]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Why is this moose dead?" "It's a stuffed toy..."</p><p>Requested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyury | why is the moose dead?

Kyuhyun doesn’t understand Canada. Henry doesn’t really understand Korea sometimes either, but at least he’s better than Kyuhyun. He is currently regretting his decision to film his new music video in Canada... with Kyuhyun.

Okay, okay, so it was the company’s idea, but he agreed to it. Not that he had much choice. But now here they are, traipsing through the Canadian north woods pretending to be what Korea thinks are ‘lumberjacks.’

“This isn’t the north woods,” Henry tries to explain. “And  _nobody_  in Canada dresses like this.” But his protests go ignored.

“Why is this moose dead?” Kyuhyun asks, poking at a blob of fur on the ground with a stick. He fully expects a long explanation of environmental exploitation or poaching or something ( _Do they poach moose? Is that how they get maple syrup?_  Kyuhyun wonders to himself), but Henry just looks over at him and laughs.

“Hyung, it’s a stuffed animal.”

Kyuhyun immediately drops the stick and pretends he  _wasn’t_  terrified of the potentially dead animal while Henry doubles over in laughter. He always knew that taking his hyungs to his homeland would be interesting, but he never expected things like this.

It’s a bit later when Kyuhyun asks, “So, maple syrup...”

“What about it?” Henry asks with a twinkle in his eye.

“Where does it come from? Like the moose or the...” his voice trails off as Henry starts laughing again.

“Yep, maple syrup comes from moose. Definitely. How could you not know that, hyung?” Henry says. He then proceeds to tell Kyuhyun a completely inaccurate history of Canada that involves a beaver singlehandedly saving Canada from the British, the French, and the Americans. When he’s halfway through an epic story of the entire Canadian army surviving a cold winter solely on poutine, the director calls for them to start filming again.

Henry overhears Kyuhyun trying to impress one of the coordinoonas with his extensive knowledge of Canadian history, and Henry tries not to die of laughter.

Yeah. He’s definitely bringing all the hyungs next time.


End file.
